


海洋

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 吊袜带, 师生, 白衬衫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 给卡老师的教师节贺礼！我们都爱你卡老师！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 6





	海洋

现代au 中学生堍/教师卡  
祝卡卡西老师节日快乐！

他们的第一次是在教师节前夕，人们往往都会在这天为这个充满崇敬意味的节日里所挂念的恩师准备祝福与礼物。当然那个时候他们并没有意识到明天就是教师节，当窗帘拉起灯被慌乱关下时，就没有人再在意今天是什么日子，明天又是什么日子这种蠢问题。

他们站立着拥抱，交缠在一起，带土抽出卡卡西塞进裤腰的白衬衫，手掌一路上去抚摸着卡卡西的脊椎。他愉悦地听着卡卡西被自己弹奏出令人血热的呻吟，把头靠近对方的嘴边，用耳朵盛满对方的欢愉。卡卡西湿热的气息喷在带土的耳廓里，带土感觉自己仿佛一名舵手，行驶在名叫旗木的海洋中，而对方此时给自己送来的，是足以前进的煦风，温暖的皮肤，则是指明正确方向的洋流。带土把卡卡西放倒在榻榻米上，他要彻底征服这片海域，用卡卡西这美丽的船只。

他要带着他们一起征服这无穷尽的海浪。

卡卡西半趴在带土腿上，下身不安分地蹭着带土的膝盖。带土拖起了卡卡西尖尖的下巴，轻轻用拇指摩擦着卡卡西嘴角下的小痣。“含好，乖，不然待会你会难受。”卡卡西此时心中腹诽着对方的言行不一——把自己的头摁下去深到令自己干呕的人是他，温柔地让自己放松的人也是他，怎么什么都得听他的。他的嘴把带土裹得更紧了。带土挺起上身，看着卡卡西漂亮白皙裸露的腿，下半身只有吊袜带紧紧地固定着黑色的长袜。带土手伸过去，拿起榻榻米上的润滑剂，从卡卡西的臀缝处整个挤满。卡卡西感觉后身一凉，正要躲开时，后穴就被带土的两指捅开。

“嘶。”卡卡西吐出了硕大的分身，有点不安地回头看着带土手腕的前后耸动。“没事，交给我，卡卡西老师。”带土的另一只手掐住了卡卡西的脸颊，把他重新摁回了分身处。“我来帮你，你来帮我，老师不是今天说了吗，要我们班一定得互帮互助，团结友爱。”卡卡西被对方顶到无言反驳，泪水从他的眼角滑落，他有点畏惧于中学生的体力，同时也惊讶于带土的忍耐。只要起了会让人产生龃龉的疑问，他就做不下了。他又一次吐出带土的分身，双手撑地，从下往上看向带土:“你真的是第一次吗？”

带土听见对方这么问自己，又是好笑又是骄傲。他把扩张后穴的手指陡然加到了四个。“老师，”带土快速地用手指抽插卡卡西，满意地看着对他上半身脱力却把屁股翘得更高的样子，“我从你带我们班的那刻起，我就一直在想怎么样能插你上面下面的小嘴。你知道吗，而且我第一个春梦对象就是你。你就像现在这样跪着被我用指奸到尖叫。我醒来后就决定，一定有一天，要把自己给你，也让你彻底属于我。所以你说，我对着一个上课时走过我身边都会硬的人，我怎么可能再忽视他和别人做呢？”带土的手指摸到了那个凸起，他早都知道每次剐蹭过这里时卡卡西会克制地战栗，但现在他被对方的问题问得很不爽，所以，他要好好惩罚。

带土摁住了卡卡西自慰的手，“别以为白衬衫挡着我就看不见。”随后温柔却又强硬地堵住了马眼。带土的臂膀像个圆，将卡卡西死死卡在自己身里。卡卡西头枕在带土大腿上，对方对自己后穴的进攻和坏心眼的前端控制令他近乎崩溃。他迷茫地注视着带土跳动的分身，混乱地把它重新吞下去。带土感受着同时裹着自己的手指和下身的温暖卡卡西，帆已经扬好，该划桨了。

带土把近乎瘫软的卡卡西提着吊袜带摆弄到后穴朝着自己，头朝前的位置。他抓住对方的吊袜带，仿佛就像舵手拉着帆绳定方向。吊袜带把卡卡西白嫩的大腿勒出一道红痕。“啪！”带土对着卡卡西撅起的屁股就是一巴掌。“你，你，你怎么这样。”“我怎么了，老师，舒服吗？”带土又恶意地加了几巴掌，随后捏住没有释放过的小卡卡西，狠劲地前后撸动着。

卡卡西感觉到自己眼前一片白光，对方对自己的爱抚和自己平时的抚摸感觉完全不同。他沉迷地感受着带土打篮球磨出的茧子，温热的指腹，和略粗暴却对他来说刚刚好的力度。带土亲吻着卡卡西的蝴蝶骨，白衬衫被褪至脖颈处。“让我脱掉。”卡卡西含混地要求着。“不行，老师，我今天要让你躺在这个衣服上，被我射满。我不仅要射满你里面，你全身我都要射满，你的白衬衫都将是你我的痕迹。”带土更加大力帮卡卡西撸动着，继续狠劲地说:“我还要让你穿着这件衣服给我们继续上课，我要让你知道是谁完全拥有你。从里到外。”

卡卡西不住地把自己往带土手里送，白浊的液体就这样流了带土一手。带土放在嘴边尝了一下:“好腥，看起来老师已经憋很久了。”随后他将卡卡西的精液整个糊满自己的分身，他附身下去，咬着卡卡西的耳朵说:“我觉得这才是最棒的润滑剂，你说呢，卡卡西老师。”带土插入了还在不应期的卡卡西体内，卡卡西感觉自己完全成了对方的船，怎么用，怎么摆，怎么冲浪，他没有办法去掌控。他们就这样一起沉醉在无尽的爱欲中，满室的膻腥就是海洋的味道。

等带土把自己射入卡卡西体内后，他激动地掰开卡卡西的穴口，看着自己的东西缓缓流出来。不行，还不够，还不算彻底填满对方。他拉起吊袜带，把卡卡西翻了身，重新正面插入对方。

“老师，感受我。老师。感受我在你体内，我们就永远这样，我也不要拔出来了好不好。”

“好。”卡卡西不知道自己答应了什么，只知道带土开始更加激烈地拉着他一起在爱欲中沉沦。

是夜，他们相拥而眠。突然手机推送的光亮刺醒了带土，他迷糊地拿起手机一看，是系统在提醒今天是教师节。带土吻了吻怀里熟睡的卡卡西，轻声说:“老师节日快乐。老师真贪心，整个要了我做礼物。”

“没关系，我也一样，得到了我的海洋。”


End file.
